Continent (Europa Universalis II)
In Europa Universalis II, continents are large sets of land provinces completely or largely isolated from each other by water. In EU2, there are just 5 continents: Africa, America (comprising both North and South America), Asia, Europe, and Oceania. Oceania is a grab-bag containing Australia, New Guinea, and a few isolated Pacific Islands. Continents Defined The demarcation between most of the continents is a body of water, so it is usually clear. However there are two continental divides that fall on land: Europe/Asia, and Asia/Africa. These divides are defined as follows: * Africa/Asia: Egypt is in Africa. Sinai is in Asia. * Europe/Asia: the European side of this line includes the provinces Orenburg, Astrakhan, Daghestan, Kurdistan, Sivas and Adana. Anatolia (modern day Turkey) is in Europe, even though in the real world it is considered to be in Asia. Islands are generally part of the continent they are nearest to. Here are some cases that may not be clear: * all islands in the Mediterranean Sea are in Europe. * the Canary Islands are in Europe. * Oceania contains Sorong; Ceram is in Asia. * Iceland is in Europe; Greenland in America. * Socotra is in Africa. Every province at sea is defined to be part of a continent, but this has no effect on the game. Regions and Areas Every continent is subdivided into Regions and Areas. Every province is part of both a single region and a single area. An area can be as small as a single province (single-province areas are all islands), or as large as a couple of dozen. A region always contains multiple areas. Whilst all of the provinces in an area are usually part of the same region, there are exceptions. There is one area which crosses continental boundaries (Aden is in Asia, but contains a single island that is in Africa). In gameplay terms, there is no real difference between an area and a region. You can see which area and region your provinces are in the ledger. Regions and areas have the following in-game effects: * The mission, "No X in Y" asks you to make sure that country X owns no provinces in area/region Y. This mission can only come up if country X already owns at least one province in Y. * You gain victory points for discovering a province in certain areas. * Some areas are subject to the same double movement penalty as Africa. * The AI files for any given country specify which areas and regions that particular country will try to expand into, if it is under AI control Effects of Continents Most continents have special rules that either affect the provinces within them or the countries whose capital province is in that continent. To express this easily we use, for example, the term "European country" to describe any country with its capital in a province which is in Europe, even if all of its other provinces are not. Africa Africa has two special rules * Land movement takes twice as long when moving into an African province. * For non-African nations, colonies and colonial cities in Africa have an extra -12% to their location malus for the purposes of population growth. America America has two special rules * American countries are affected by whiteman. Those created during the game are not affected. American countries that exist on later starts (such as the USA) are not affected. * American provinces have a whiteman value set to "no". If an American province contains natives the number of natives will be quartered the first time a non-American army enters the province. Asia Asia has one special rule * For non-Asian nations, colonies and colonial cities in Asia have an extra -3% to their location malus for the purposes of population growth. Europe Europe is a special continent in a number of ways. * mercenaries can only be recruited in Europe. * culture change of colonial cities does not happen in Europe. * European countries can use and abuse pagan countries without paying any price in badboy. * conquistadors have their fire, shock, and siege stats nullified in Europe. Oceania Oceana has no special rules. General Effects of Continents The following rules apply to all countries: * Manpower can be drawn from all cities on the home continent even if there is no land connection. * Religious conversion of colonial cities on other continents costs one-fifth what it does on the home continent. * The population growth rate of colonies and colonial cities is the same as for full cities. They do not gain the colony bonus or suffer the location malus. category:Europa Universalis II rules